The road of a Prince
by shadowsaver
Summary: Takes place during the events of chapter 83. Finn is a prince of a country where woman are not allowed to rule but all that can change."I cannot go back to Japan because I am the one and only Prince of this country."
1. I Give Up

**Finn's POV**/-

I give up. I am the one and only prince, I have a duty to my kingdom, my people, and my father. I cannot fall in love with someone that is the opposite sex of my real gender. I knew this since I was a kid. But then why now, why did you steal my heart? Why did I let myself get this far knowing that it would be impossible to love you back? Ryuu.

This is my punishment for letting someone know the truth of my existence. For betraying my country, my family, and myself, yet why dose it hurt so much?

I'm here standing in front of my father defeated. This is the only thing I can do to make sure that Hikari is able to go back to Japan with the others. I know I will not be able to go back ever, I must never look back. Life is not fair. Yet if it must be done then it will be done.

"Please Finn's dad isn't their a way for you to allow Finn to go back to Japan?" I heard Hikari said.

Hikari is doing her best to change my father's mind, but I know him he will never yield, that man is so stubborn. I can't help but feel nothing. Why? Why? WHY? I'm about to lose everything: my friends, my freedom, and Ryuu.

"Hikari" " No! This is my responsibility too." She interjected I couldn't help but feel happy. " Finn wants to say in Japan again…" This is not her fault it was bonded to happen.

"What are you saying," my father started, "Finn's secret has been leaked, Finn cannot stay in Japan anymore." his voice echoed in my head. " Finn said that she wanted to go to Japan to search for her fiancée, but she didn't bring anyone back. That was the only reason I allowed my foolish son to go. Now that this has happened there is no real reason for Finn to go back."

He was right I didn't bring back my fiancée. I brought my friends and him. It doesn't even matter anymore. I as the prince I must stay loyal to my kingdom; I must never falterer in my beliefs and continue the path that a prince would take. Shit!

"Now then." I heard my father state as he clapped for the guards, " This conversation shall end here before the procedure is complete you shall go back to the prison to cool your head." Game over. I give. Hikari and I are about to be surrounded and all I can do is stand still. I really am useless.

Hikari and the others, pleases forgive me for deceiving you guys, for not being able to convince my father, for… for not being truthful. And Ryuu, I… What am I saying? I have plenty of reasons to stay in Japan. I want to stay for my friends. For Hikari and the others but I really want to stay for you, Ryuu.

The guards were closing in and I realized that for the first time I would not be able to fight back. "Ryuu" I whispered. And just like magic he appeared in front of me. "Finn what on earth is going on?" he asked irritated and worry. Was he mad? Or was he worried about me? He looked as if he was had been running around the whole palace looking for me. That makes me really happy. "Are you okay?" he asked me the way only he could.

That's right. The reason I want to go back with you guys is for Ryuu. I smiled at him. For the first time I want to fight back, I don't want to give up. I want my happiness too. "Father" my voice was not meek or weak it was this time filled with a new determination, one that will definably move my father's heart. "I want to stay in Japan because there is somebody that I like." I never knew that my female voice had this much power.

I noticed that Ryuu had stiffened at bit but I cannot worry about that now. I must allow my father to see me not as the prince of this country but the strong determined daughter that he helped create.

"Someone you like?" he asked in disbelief. I know that this is too much to bare father but please listen to me. He was shaken, my father sat down on his throne. Looking at me not as the prince but as his daughter. For the first time I was acting as his daughter, no prince act, no royal behavior but as what a daughter of teenage year would act in front of her beloved and strict father.

"Is it someone that you can accept to marry?" he asked his voice stern and strict, a voice that can only fit a king. I knew he was going to ask that. My father dose not allow thing to shaken him for long. That is way I have always admired him. I sighed. My father knew my answer, all he had to do was look at me and he could easily tell. "No." I said dejectedly. "Then there is no point." He continued. I already knew that father, but al leased I tried. "I understand father."

Yeah, I am the Prince. "Because I am the one and only prince of this country. I give up" I unconsciously said that. If I had been in daughter mode I would have defiantly cried. But I was not. I was… no I am the Prince of this nation. I must think about my position and that of my family. Even thou I love him it can't be helped.

Just as I was going to say something until he had to grab my hand. It was a gentle squished, one that allows another to know that they are here and that nothing bad will happen. "I don't know what happen," Ryuu said calmly "But don't give up. We can help you out some how." He smiled at me.

"Those words alone are enough." I said as I smile back at him, Hikari, and Kei. I don't need anything else now. I turned back to face my father. Even thou Ryuu had told me not to give up I had no other option then to. I love him very much, and the others but I will not allow my family or my country to go into despair because of me, because of my selfishness.

"Father." I said prince like, " I have two favor to ask of you." My father nodded and waved his hand asking me to continue. I nodded slowly and turn around to see my friends I smiled at them, a showed them a smile of happiness and gratitude. Then I stare at Ryuu and my smile increases more. They smiled back thinking that everything was going be okay. That I would be able to go back with them, my chest hurts as I once again faced my father. "I'm sorry." I whispered to them, but I think only Ryuu and Kei heard me for I could feel their smile changed into a frown.

"Please allow all of my friends to go back to Japan together, father." I paused I could see the confused faces of my father and my friends. "I do not want to cause anymore trouble then I have already have." "Finn…" Ryuu stated but I did not allow him to speak further because if he did then I would not be able to keep up my façade.

My father nodded. "So let it be done." He said with authority in is voice. I nodded. "They will leave to night, please get the transportation ready." I said looking at one of the guards then back at my father. I never left my father's eyes. I am the Prince of this country and I will not faltered, even if I really am …

He nodded. "Yes you majesty." The guard said as he quickly left. My father smiled at me, not a victories one but one of understanding and acknowledgment. "Forgive my friends of their crimes, and I will stay here. And I will never venture out of this kingdom again I will also allow you to choose my fiancée as long as all of my conditions are met." I know that they are mad at me, and I know that after if not now, sooner or later Hikari will try something, but I am the Prince of this country so I will not all anything of what they are planning to ruin my resolve.

"Fine then, my son. Once I have met with all of you condition I hope you are ready for what is to come." My father said. "Father I have not told you the condition yet, the things that I have asked form you so far are the favors but I will explain that at another time." I turn around to face my friends, Ryuu looks hurts, Hikari looks upset and well Kei I don't really know. I started walking out of the throne room and stop near the door. "Father" my voice, echoed, "I will see my friends off and explain to them my secret."

"No I forbid it." My father yelled. "Sorry father but those are my conditions." I smiled as the guards let me pass. I felt my friends catching up and the next thing I known Hikari is coming at me with all of her might, I quickly dodge and braced my self for her attack an attack that never came. "Finn." Ryuu said, "Why?"

I sighed, "This is all I can do for you guys. So please get ready the plane will be departing at 6.

/-/

**It has been a long time hasn't guys but I just wanted to try to write something for Finn. I have thought about it and well I thought that it was to easy for Finn to leave her country a second time so why not write one where she can't. I also wanted to express her feelings and thoughts on chapter 83. **


	2. Heartbreak

"Your majesty your father will like to see you." One of the servants said as they took leave of the young masters training hall. "Father. I thought that he did not want to see me." The young prince breathed as the prince placed her sword down.

It had been about six months since the incident with the foreigners and father and daughter have not spoken since. It really was such a piety argument.

The palace halls were filled with autumn colored flowers and scents. Harvest time was all most upon them and their people were filled with a new sense of pride since the birth of a new monarch was rapidly approaching. Yes the Queen was six months pregnant and she was expecting a baby boy. The real heir to the throne, yet the prince was still not allowed to come clean with his secret. The only secret that lead to the incident with the foreigners.

The young prince stopped in front of the throne room allowing the guards to open the doors. And there atop of the stairs sat the current King, the proud man, l that had yet to speak with his daughter because nether one wanted to yield to one another. "Father." The prince spoke eloquently "Is something the matter? Is my royal mother okay? Did something happen to the…" The King lifted his hand and gestured for the prince to seize. "Finn, my son, no my daughter. Nothing is wrong with your mother and your brother are doing fine. I just wanted to speak with you."

Daughter? Finn thought as a small smile crept up on her face. "Father?" "Do you remember what happened six months ago?" The prince nodded silently. "Well," the king continued, "I have done some thinking and have decided that you are allowed to go and search for your fiancée on your own."

"What? Seriously Father?" Finn exclaimed as she saw the king nod his head. "But I will only give you one chance. So do not blow it."

"Yes father." Finn calmly said. This is my once chance to see Ryuu again. She thought as the King interrupted her thought. "But I am only giving you until the end of the year. If I remember correctly six months ago you said that there is someone that you like. So if that person likes you back then there is not problem."

"Thank you father. For giving me this opportunity, I promise that I will not fail you." Finn stated as she bowed before the king. " I just have one condition if you are heading to Japan you will have until the end of the harvest festival and you are not allowed to let anyone know or uncover your secret. Do I make my self clear?"

"Yes Father." She said as she walked out of the throne room and started packing.

/-/

It has been about six months or so since the incident with royal family and the SA have finally come to terms with it. The new years has stared with a lot of changes. Kei has just recently asked Hikari to marry him and she has yet to give him a proper answer. He has also started working in his grandfather company. Jun's music is starting to sway hearts of many, especially Sakura's. Megumi has made her first debut with a music producer. Tadashi well he's just be Tadashi. Akira is still skillfully cooking for everyone and terrorizing Tadashi. Ryuu well since the twins are busy with their own he has started working with in this family business. So everyone in the SA have there own agendas but they are still together.

"I can't believe that demon, Kei. How dare he try to propose to my sweet beloved angle Hikari." Yelled a furious Akira. As she hug Hikari making sure that Kei keeps his distance from them.

"So." Jun question, "What did you say?" As every eye in the greenhouse aim towards the girl in question. She nervously responded, "I haven't given him my answer, but.." Hikari blushed, "I will tell him when I finally defeat him." She seems very happy in saying that only Kei understood the meaning, everyone else just smiled at the girl.

"It looks like everyone finally got someone." Akira said as she glances around the room. Just about everyone in the greenhouse had found or is currently trying to begin a relationship with someone.

"Akari said something mean again." Tadashi finished before Akira had right hooked him. Letting the poor boy fly outside of the greenhouse. "What are you talking about you jerk? Since when do I say something mean?" She huffed as the guys just looked at her.

"Ryuu." Jun whispered as he and Megumi notice him walking out of the Green house. Ryuu the green headed teen walk silently trying to keep a calm composer. "Finn" he breathed as he stopped in front of a tree. This tree was very special to the boy since it was the place he befriended the young prince.

"Ryuu." A voice called out to the green-headed teen as he stood standing. "Megumi and Jun are worried about you." Kei said. "I know." Ryuu replied "But… I don't mean to make them worry." Both boys stood in silence just allowing the small breeze play with them. "If you want to take about something them I'm all ears." Kei breathed, "That is what friends are for right."

"It's not important. So don't worry yourself, Kei." Ryuu said. "I can't change the past, you know. I've been working really hard to forget about her. But I can't."

"Then don't" another voice said as both males noticed Tadashi lying on the floor. "I don't really know what you guys are talking about but don't forget. I sure that's what Kei is trying to say. Besides the only way to forget is to either occupy yourself with something or get a girlfriend." Tadashi finished as he stood up dusting his off his pants. Both Kei and Ryuu smiled at him as he walked off. "I'll let everyone else known that you guys are heading to work okay." Tadashi waved, as his retreating back was no longer seen. "He sometime give good advice doesn't he Kei?" Ryuu asked as Kei nodded. "Later Kei." "Later Ryuu."

/-/

**Ryuu's POV**

"Ryuu you should go out and get yourself a girlfriend." Hm. That's what they told me, not in those words but in definition. It was not the first time that someone had mentions it to me and it would probably not be the last. It's quite funny actually. All of my friends have someone that they care for. Even. I unconsciously grabbed an old photo of us three. Megumi. Jun. It's quite pathetic actually. My existence revolved around you guys, your needs, your health, and even your happiness. But now you grown to become very independent form me. I cannot help but smile as I place the picture down.

"Girlfriend, huh" I repeated out loud. My chest hurts. Every time I think about that phrase I cannot help but think about her; her smile, her face, the way that she would cry when Kei would stop her advances with Hikari but I especially miss when she was able to read my emotions. She could easily tell that something was wrong with me just with one glance. I miss the warmth of her smile a smile that would make my soul my very existence tremble. I miss being able to hold her in my arms, protecting her, consoling her but definitely just loving her. Damn.

This isn't helping. I need to distract myself from these thoughts. From her. I looked down at the documents my father gave me. Ever since the incident six months ago I've been occupying myself, creating some type of excuse not to think about her. Not to see the happy couples that my friends have. But I can't. I am I not allowed to fall in love. I slammed my fist on the desk. "Sir?" I heard the secretary say as I regained my calm composure. "Yes." "Miss Alisa is here to see you." She continued. "Let her in." I said as I quickly grabbed the same documents again. At least now I'll be able to distract myself.

Alisa is truly a beautiful, kind, adorable girl that any man would kill to be with, too bad that I am not that man. "Ryuu." She smiled, "have you forgotten that you promised to eat dinner with me, today." She has a very lovely smile but not as warm or charming as hers. "I haven't forgotten" I replied as I place the papers in the folder. Her smiled grew wider and her eyes light up brightly. I smiled back as we headed towards the door. Ever since that day Alisa has been there for me, she never left my side. Even thou she's not you Finn. I promise that I'll make her happy.

/-/

**6 Months Ago:**

**The incident at the Royal Palace**

"I forbid it." Finn's father bellowed, "Sorry father but this is part of the condition." Finn said as she walked out of the throne room. She going to tell them I panicked. She is going to tell everyone her secret. Did I not protect it? Did I fail her is that the reason? "Finn." I whispered as she exited the room. I had never seen her look so beautiful in my entire life. She so filled with confidence and arrogance that she was literally glowing. I guess that's what you call the air of royalty.

We were trying to catch up to her. Finn as a prince she acts completely different almost as if her prince side is the owner of her thoughts and movements. Finn so there is someone that she likes. Lucky bastard. Who ever he is I really detest him.

I didn't realize but Hikari had already launched her self at Finn. But Finn for the first time skillfully dodged. "Finn." I said, "Why?" She sighed, "This is all I can do for you guys. So please get ready the plane will be departing at 6."

"What do you mean?" I grabbed her arm. She wouldn't look at me at first it took all I had to not hold her that very second. I'm pretty sure Kei found this awkward but I didn't care. I love this girl and I'd whether have her be happy with another man then see her sad. "My secret was reviled and my father found out." She continued. "But how?" I looked at her for an answer but she gave me none. "It doesn't matter how all that matter is that you guy get home safe and sound. So please get everyone ready."

Hikari was about to protest but Kei interfered. "Okay. We'll get everyone ready. So we'll see you in the front of the palace then." I look at Kei and gave me that stare you'll explain everything later. I nodded as he and Hikari left. I know he'd probably get the answers from her. "Finn." I replied again only to be surprised this time for she was hugging me. "You are a very important friend to me Ryuu, so please I want you to be happy. " She broke free form our hug smiling the way that only she could. "Thank you for everything you have done for me. For all the good times, for helping me with my problems for not giving up on me, for protecting me and my secret, but thank you for being my one true lo… no my best friend. I will always hold on to these memories." My chest hurts. I continued to stare at her. She seems to be fighting with her tears. My hand moved on it's own as I wiped the falling tears of her face. "Ryuu" she said through her tears "I lo… Alisa likes you so please make her happy." With all that said she smiled and walked away.

/-/

**Ryuu's POV**

"_Alisa likes you so please make her happy_." That's what you said Finn. At that time I didn't understand why, I knew you liked me, I could tell yet why did you say that? Was it that I was not good enough? Did I do anything wrong? "Ryuu, thank you." Alisa interrupted as she smiled towards me. She really looks beautiful. "No problems." I responded as she held my arm we had continued to walk towards the park to watch the sun set. It felt nice to be need again.

Our time together is always peaceful, I can always relax when I with her. It took me six months to forget about Finn, or at least I'm still trying to. But I don't feel like I'm ready yet. I don't … "Ryuu is in it happiness when you gain important things..." Alisa began as we watched the sun set. Why is that quote so familiar? "I mean over the pass year I have gain a lot of important people and had a lot of wonderful experiences. Because I was engaged to Kei I was able to meet you."

I didn't reply, I couldn't. "If it wasn't for that day that you saw me sitting on the bench I would have never realized what it means to like a person." Like? Was this a confession? "You may not know this Ryuu but I feel in love with you that day." "Alisa." Was I could say because she kissed me a soft sweet kiss like butterflies. It wasn't first time I was kiss but the kiss felt different she was nervous really nervous. Not like Finn's the first time she kissed me I was surprised "_When I saw your face I felt like doing something."_ Finn_. _No I must stop thinking about you. "Ryuu…"Alisa shyly said, "please become my boyfriend." Maybe I can learn to love again. "Only if you'll have me." I smiled. She was so fluster that she hugged me, burying her head in my chest.

It was perfect. The timing, being alone at the park, it was as if the heavens wanted us to be together as if her heart had called out to mine. I think that I will be able to learn to love you, Alisa. Nothing could ruin this moment. I heard some branches rustle as lifted my eyes from Alisa embrace I saw Finn. Finn? I wanted to escape from this embrace, I wanted to go check it out but I couldn't. "Ryuu?" Alisa asked worry shown on her face, "what's wrong?" I looked back at her and then back to the tree as if I expected to see something. But there was nothing except for a squirrel scurrying around. I guess it must have been my imagination. Because Finn's not here she'll never be able to come back. "Nothing." I replied with a smile, "Lets get going it's getting late and I promised to get you home on time." "Right." She smiled as she held on to my arm. Looked back to make sure that I was just seeing thing and there was nothing. I sigh with relief as we walked out of the park.

Because there is no way that Finn would be able to come back.

/-/


	3. Nightmare

**Finn's POV**

I should be happy that he is happy. After all he's my most important person. Tears threaten to fall as I slided down the tree. I silently cried as they left the park. No I am a prince therefor I must not cry I reminded myself. Wiping the tears of my face silently repeating to myself, "I am a Prince so I must be…no I… I am strong." I let out a long sign as I stood up. "I am the one at fault after all." I smiled as I looked up at the sky. _If only it would rain then no one would know._

/-/

**A Week later**

It was cold and wet, this felling slowly suffocating me. The air still and life less. I could hear my heart racing. No pounding. The castle was empty, no soul was in sight but this feeling, the feeling of emptiness, of fear, regret, anger, and hostility still lingered. I slowly walked into the main corridor, each step slowing swallowing into the floor. Water? Small trickles of liquid poured out of the walls slowly and gently staining the once egg shell white walls crimson red. Mesmerized by the substance I reached out and touched it. The liquid was warm and sticky; it felt has if it had it own heartbeat. "Blood?" The word left my lips as the room shook violently.

I held on to the wall hoping praying that it wouldn't fall. I felt my self being tugged down wards as the red liquid continued to fall effortlessly on my head. I was sinking further and further into the floor panic flow through my skin as I clawed up the wall hoping that it was enough to keep me up. The more I climbed up the wall the more the ground shook. The ceiling was creaking letting small and big piece fall down upon me. I never once heard them land but the dusk surrounded me clouding my sight.

"Help!" I yelled only to be silenced by the dusk, as I started to cough. I could feel the dusk clogging up my throat. I'm going to die I thought as my fingers bled. At first I assumed that it was the liquid that was falling above me, but I was wrong. I was slipping and fast. The ground below me seemed ready to swallow me whole. No. I tried to scream but I couldn't.

I give up. I sighed as allowed my self to be swallowed by the ground. I am such a quitter. I thought swallowing in my own self-pity. As I closed my eyes accepting my fate I heard a loud scream. It was a woman's. _Mother_. "Mother!" I screamed. The ground has already swallowed half of my body, as I begin to struggle. The more I struggled the faster the ground devoured me. Using whatever nails I had left on my bleeding hands I start climbing up the wall. I can hear her screams grow louder and louder with every passing second. I have to get out I kept thinking, I should have never given up. Never.

It was the opening of the door that woke me. "Good morning your majesty." The servant said as she opened the curtains. The blinding lights banished the cold darkness that once place in the room. "You have an important meeting to attend to today." She said as she place today's outfit on the dresser. "Okay." I yawned. "Thank you." I smiled at her before she left. "All of that was just a dream?" I asked no one as I clenched my hand. It felt so real. _Mother. Is something wrong with you? _I sat on the bed looking towards the window.

Hoping praying that what ever happened in my dream stays as a dream. _Mother, please be alright. Please._

/-/

**On the way to Kokusen Academy**

"Yet another uneventful day." A salmon haired teen stated as he sat in his car looking outside. "There is no point in heading back to school if it's only a half day." "Perfect attendants. Ha." The teen said as he rolled the window down allowing some cool air in. Looking in to the distance he notice some children selling flowers at the traffic light. "Megumi would like those" he said smiling as at the thought of how happy the girl would be. "Driver" the teen said, "Stop at the traffic light." "Master Yahiro? Yes sir." The driver said as they halted. Two young children came to the car holding flowers. The young boy said, "Will you buy some flowers sir?" "Give me the whole box." Yairho said. Both children grinned as they gave the salmon hair teen the box of flowers and received money form the teen. "Thank you very much sir." In unison they said as they ran back to the others and watched the car drive off in the distance.

"Master Yahiro?" the driver asked, "Why did you buy the whole box if you only wanted one?" Yahiro smile softly as he picked a flower slowly twirling it through his fingers. "Because they wouldn't have any change." He said simply as if it was a pointless question. As they head back to the academy Yahrio noticed blond headed boy enter a building. It shouldn't have bothered him to see the blond but for some unknown reason it did. Its not like he was attracted to the blond teen, heaven no. Yahrio was not that type of man no; he was just interested in the boy. As if he knew him form somewhere.

/-/

The meeting was long and civil as the prince shook hands with everyone. A bored expression was etched on his face as he left the room. It was about lunchtime and the city was buzzing with people walking around. It was actually a pretty sight, seeing a sea of colors trailing around in this blissful breeze. The prince just smiled as he stared off into the distance. "I'm here back in Japan, I should feel happy but I'm not." The prince sighed as he continued, "Ryuu." _He was happy right? That's all that really matter_ the prince thought as he played back the events that took place the week before. He never noticed the salmon head teen walk in.

"Finn?" the salmon headed teen said as the prince turned around. "Yahiro?" Finn asked as a small but gentle smile was placed on his lips. Sure both boys were never really friends but it's still good to see a familiar face. "It's been a while huh?" Yahiro just nodded as Finn walked passed him. "Don't worry." Finn stated as he placed his hand on the teens shoulder. "I'm not here to take Hikari away form stalker man. But it was nice to see you again." With that the prince walked out even before Yahiro could say anything. _Looks like I _found_ out something interesting_. Yahiro thought as smirk shown on this face.

/-/

**Finn's POV**

I was back inside the castle, there was not a soul insight as I endlessly roamed around. Everything was the same, nothing was out of place, as I ran my hand across form one side of the wall to the other to make sure that no blood was falling. It was too quiet for me. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I left the corridor. I had no idea where I was going all I knew was that I had to be somewhere that there was something that I must do. The more I walked into the hallway the more paranoid I became. Each step I took small echoes of screams penetrated the frozen air that surrounded me. I shivered at tendered touch of the small droplet of liquid that fell form the celling. Blood? The word left my lips effortlessly as it began to pour. I ran inside following the screams as they flowed through me one by one taking away my breath.

I had a bad feeling, a sickening feeling. Something was not right. I ran faster, and faster until I tripped falling onto a river. River? No it's a flood. My castle was flooding? What? I started getting up when I realized this isn't water. Water is not this dense, and it certainly doesn't make red stains. Blood. The screams became louder and no longer were they alone. I heard yelling and shouting, as if someone has having a heated argument. I ran towards the noise. Everything is getting louder and louder until I reached a room. I hesitated at first not wanting to know was what causing the chaos but curiosity got the better of me. I pushed the door open and in a blink of an eye warm liquid rushed through me. I was chocking. The liquid had entered my mouth and noise as I stood their holding my ground. I was able spilt it out as I was left gasping for air as I heard an infant cry.

I look up after I was able to breath with no problems. I wiped my arm across my faces trying to get this warm liquid off as I tasted it. It had a metallic, salty, watery, and, warm flavor this liquid was definitely not water. Blood. Crimson red blood. I was chocking on blood. I wanted to throw up. I needed to throw up. "My baby." I heard a voice say. I searched for that voice, and it was a woman. The woman with long black hair was laying on the floor surrounded by blood. Actually the whole room was stain in crimson red. Blood was everywhere there was not a single peck of egg shell white on the walls or celling. The woman lied on the floor with all her glory as she held onto a small bundle. It was a baby. "Finn. My daughter, no my prince." the woman whispered as if she didn't want someone to hear our conversation. "Mother." I too whispered. "Protect my son." She said as a grin formed on her lips. I walked towards her as she held the baby in her arms, she was crying. My mother was crying, she covered in blood, lying down in a puddle of blood, her blood, handing me her child as if she had accepted her fate of death. "Mother!" I defiantly said, "You can't do this…" She only smiled at me as she slowly closed her eyes. "Mom!" I yelled as tears poured down my bloodied face. I wasn't the only one crying for my baby brother was crying as well.

I woke up to the lifeless sound of the car engine as tears pour down my face. Barely recognizing that the car came to a halt at the restaurant. "Your majesty, we have arrived." The driver said as I quickly dried my tears. A prince must never cry in front of others.

_It was all just a dream. It will not happen in real life. Right mother? _

/-/

**Heading to the Greenhouse **

"It's been about a week since Ryuu started going out with Alisa," Megumi softly said. Its true that the young caramel head teen rarely speaks but she does like talking its just no one pays attention. She smiled. After the events that took place about six months ago seeing Ryuu happy was definitely a good thing. _I hope that whatever Finn did to him, and he better hope that I don't find out. But if I do when I so help me I punish Finn_. The girl thought as a voice brought her back to reality. "Megumi."

She turned around to see Yahiro standing over her. A small blush crept over her skin as he gave her a single flower. Now she was completely red as she scribbled something on her board. Thank You. "I had a feeling that you'd like it." He smiled. It was an absolutely perfect scene, her boyfriend, if she could call him that, had gone out of his way to give her flowers that was just so sweet. Megumi was practically melting until he motion for her to hold both arms out. Which she did and he dropped a whole box full of the flowers onto her arms. "Consider this a present for all your hard work." He beamed as she just looked at him, hoping that he would be nice enough to hold on to the box for her. _Not a chance_ She thought. "Is Kei still in the greenhouse?" She nodded wondering what he needed form Kei. "Let go then." he stated as they walked back towards the green house.

As the couple entered the green house the entire SA member including Alisa, except for Megumi whom just entered, where present. They seemed to be having fun enjoying Akira's tea and sweets. "Megumi, Yahrio." Hikari greeted them as they came closer to the group. "Megumi about time you get here." Akira said as she held a cup towards the girl. "Put that down and have something to drink." The caramel headed teen did what she was told.

Everything was so peaceful until Yahiro spoke. "Hikari." Kei immediately stopped what he was doing as he looked at Yahiro as he spoke. "She might not stay with you Kei. "he taunted. As Kei stood up form his seat.

"Kei, Finn is back. I'm not sure what his intentions are but form what I have gathered it is to find his fiancée." Yahiro stated as if he and Kei were the only two in the greenhouse. Kei's eye's widen as he allowed what the salmon headed teen said sink in. "That's impossible. Finn is not allowed to come back to Japan Yahiro." Kei replied as he shifted his gaze to face Hikari and then to Ryuu. It was not a secret that Kei knew the type of relationship that Ryuu and Finn had. Sure at first it sicken him but who was he to judge his friends preference after all they are friends, as long as Ryuu keeps his lips to himself and there is no incident like the one with dark Jun then Kei could careless. But with the events that took place more then six months ago, Kei was more then certain that Finn coming to Japan was very unrealistic and very troubling.

Ryuu sat there listening in to the conversation sure he was happy that Finn was back. Heck he was ecstatic. The one woman in the world that he had ever love is back, and she's here to find her fiancée. He couldn't be happier, but as he looked to his right Alisa, the girl that a few days ago had confessed to him and is currently in a relationship with, was smiling at him. He couldn't help but feel guilty. "Ryuu isn't that great your Price friend is back." Alisa whispered to him. She seemed really happy about it, even if she had a dislike for Finn, but if Ryuu was happy she would be too. "Yeah but..." Ryuu said loud enough for the others to hear, "I don't think that Finn will come and see us. After all it was our fault that incident happen. Plus I'm sure his father would want him to associate himself with criminals like us."

"Everything Ryuu has said is probably right." Jun sully announced as the caramel headed teen stared at Ryuu before continuing. "I'm sure Finn is only here for diplomatic reasons and …" "That's wrong!" interjected Hikari as she punched the wooden table. "Finn will come and see us, sh…e he's our friend. And guys you saw his face when we left. He did everything he could to protect us. If anyone..."

"Hikari." Akira said, "We know what Finn did. And how it affected all of us but still I really don't believe that Finn is here, in Japan." "Yeah I guess your right." The girl sighed defeated. _I hope that I didn't give Finn's secret away._ Hikari thought. Only three people out the whole SA know that Finn is actually a girl. Kei, Hikari, and Ryuu.

A soft angelic voice broke the silence. "If Yahiro says that Finn is here in Japan then Finn is here in Japan." Everyone turned to face the caramel headed girl. "Megumi." Megumi began to scribble on her white board as everyone waited patiently until she turn the board around. _Yahiro has never been wrong._ It said as the group continued to read. _All of his information is always correct so why would Finn info be any different?_

"Guess your right." Tadashi spoke as he patted Yahiro's back, "Sorry man. We didn't mean to question your information or resources." He smiled as Yahiro nodded. "After all I did speak with him. And I lied Finn's not here for Hikari." Yahiro smugly said. "I just wanted to see Kei's reaction that's all."

"Yahiro!" Akari and Kei said as both radiated dark auras. "But Finn is here." The salmon head teen insisted. "He…"

"Juuuuuuunnnnnnn!" a pink head girl ran towards Jun. "Papa is horrible. He... he…he " she cried as she hugged him tightly, "is forcing me to go to a marriage interview." " Sakura!" Jun said heartbroken as he tried to comfort the crying girl. "Its okay. I promise. We'll go talk to your father. Okay." The crying girl just nodded as held him tightly not wanting to let him go: afraid that if she did she wouldn't be able to face everyone.

"Sakura when is the marriage interview?" Akira asked sympathetically. "Today, at 6pm. At that fancy restaurant that was just built down town." She said sheepishly as she stared at the floor. "At six?" Jun repeated as he held the crying girl closer. It is not fair. The whole room was silent, first they had to deal with the news of Finn's return and now they need to find an away to stop Sakura's marriage interview. Life was being a cruel mistress towards them.

"Sakura." Jun said as he lifted himself and her from the cold stone floor. "Get ready were heading to your marriage interview." He smiled as Sakura's eyes widen, she didn't know what to think. At first he didn't want her to go and now he wanted her to go. _Does he not love me she_ thought. Hot crystalline tears rolled down her cheeks as she punched him in the face. Shock and surprised that he didn't fly away was shown in her eyes but she quickly shook them off. "Fine then I'll go." Her eyes were threatening even with all her tears flowing down. " The guy would probably be come my prince anyways." She screamed. She was about to walk away until a strong arm grabbed her pulling her into his embrace. _Jun._ "Let go." She struggled as Jun finally spoke. "We're going together. And I'll confront your father, the guy and the whole world if I have to.

/-/

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but life is a cruel master. And he can torment, denied, and create a blissful time. Thank you very much for reviewing.**


	4. It wasn't a Dream

**Finn's POV**

"I'm just sitting here waiting for the girl and her parents to show up." I said to the driver. He just nodded claiming that he should stay just in case that I want to leave or it becomes a no show. I shook my head and replied, "If I need you I would call. Don't worry." I smiled, "I'll be fine. So please eat out. " With that he left, though I'm sure that he would find a way to stay. _My people really love me don't they_. I wonder who the girl is. All I know is that her name is….? I don't remember. I should have paid more attention to it. I smiled as I stared at the happy couples coming in and out of the restaurant. I wonder if I was able to act like a girl would Ryuu and I be like them?

Ryuu. I wonder if she loves you like I do? Does she know how far you'll go to help out those that you love? Is she treating you well_? No Finn. Ryuu and you cannot be together after all he has a girlfriend._ I reminded myself as I took a sip of water.

Staring out side into the Sun set, the hues of reds, yellow, orange, pinks , and a dim blue mixing together in perfect harmony seems so calm so peaceful. Hopeful almost. Hope.

My eyes are cast down staring at the table as I closed my eyes felling the warm upbeat vibe the restaurant has. I one again look outside to the sky as images form in my head.

"Finn, my daughter…no my Prince." My mother whispers as I held on to my brother. "Please take care of my son. Protect him. He is my pride and joy, my life, my heart, and my soul." I was crying silently as my mother said this. "Your father will not understand. You are my daughter, my Prince and the only one I can trust with this task. " Her breathing is becoming harsh and icy, almost as if death is placing his cold sickly fingers around her throat suffocating her slowly. " Do not let our people know of his birth." "Mother" I cried as stare at her lifeless body.

"Don't worry." I said tears still falling of my face. "I will take care of my brother. I promise as the First Prince of Fanelia I promise." I held on to the infant as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered.

I dried my tears hoping that dreams like those would stop coming. They are just dreams there is nothing to be frighten about I calmed myself staring at my drink. I have been waiting for them more then 30 minutes so far. I guess I should be thankful after all I was secretly hoping that the other party wouldn't come. I guess I'll wait a little bit longer. I sighed. It was a squeaking sound of the chair that I realize that someone was here. He was a man about 5'8'' in height he seemed to be in his early 40's or so. He seemed tired as if he had some sort of argument with someone. I smiled as I stood up to shake his hand.

/-/

"Your majesty." The man said, "I'm sorry for the delay. Sir." The prince just shook his head at the man replying "That is fine. I barely arrived so do not fret. " The prince just smiled. Though the waitress was sure that he was lying, as she came and wrote down the man's order. The prince asked for a refilled and then she left minutes later bring back the ice cold tea and a refilled of water. "So Mister Ushikubo." The prince calmly stated, "Stuck in a traffic?" The older man laugh light nodding is head in agreement. "Horrid. Traffic jam it was." He went only to have the prince ignore his conversational start. "Wait until you see my daughter, Sakura. Prince Finn. I'm sure you'll be very fond of her." _Sakura _the Prince thought as he took a sip of water. _Why does that name sound so familiar?_

/-/

**Jun's POV**

_Like hell I was going to give her away_. Jun thought as he and Sakura arrived at the restaurant. Sakura is my girl. I mumbled as I took her soft hand leading her inside. I silently glanced at her smiling making sure that she calmed. After all I can here to fight for her, whether that means losing all points with her father and probably making myself be a total fool in the process. _I don't care. She means more to me then my life. With out her I would surely die. _We reached the table where her father and the so-called suitor was. Before they noticed our present the suitor said something very startling. "Mr. Ushikubo. In dreams usually when one dreams about a wedding someone dies rights?"

We both waited to see what her farther would say. What kind of sick person asked that? The men just sat in silence as Mr. Ushikubo replied "Frankly I am not sure. I'm not really into dream meanings, your majesty. Dreams are not really creditable, sir. They are just harmless ideas that take root in one self-conscious corrupting the mind and destroying the sense of reality. Why do you ask?" "I see," the suitor smiled as he looked at us. "I'm glad you could join us Miss Sakura." He completely ignored me. The suitor grabbed Sakura's hand and placed a small kiss on it as he smiled so sweetly at her. _If looks could kill he'd be dead, by now_. I thought as he motion for both of us to sit down. So he did notice me.

Mister Ushikubo was about to speak when the suitor interrupted him. "Mr. Ushikubo. I want to apologies," the suitor said as he smiled at me and then at Sakura, "It would seem that I forgot that today I was meeting up with one of my friends and his girlfriend here." He said eloquently. "This is Jun and his girlfriend Sakura. They came to greet me since it has been over six months since we last met." He knows me I thought as I faced the suitor. Finn? "Finn" I asked as the man in front of me smiled. "Sakura." I heard her father state, "you know the prince?" "Yes Daddy." She replied as she grabbed my hand. "Father. Jun is my..." "Why didn't you say so before, my foolish daughter." The older man laughed. "I wanted you to met the prince and show him around. But I guess I didn't need to do that in the first place. Haha I just wanted to beat both them for once in my life. Well then I guess I better get going." The man said as he patted his daughter's head. "Don't come home too late." Her father sternly said as he walked out of the restaurant. Leaving the couple confused on what just happened and a laughing prince.

**End of Jun's POV**

/-/

The night had gone with out a hitch. As Jun and Sakura were driven home. "I wonder if Finn is okay." The pink haired teen ask as she stared at Jun. "Don't worry I'm sure its nothing to worry about. Finn is very capable of taking care of himself after all he is a prince. " Jun said still bothered by the events that took place minutes ago.

/-/

**Flashback**

"Sorry" The prince said through his laughter, "But your face was priceless Jun. I knew that you guys liked each other but who would have guess that you guys would be going out." At this comment the said boy was blushing in embarrassment. "Fin." Jun whined as the laughing prince settled down. "Sorry but after having a boring conversation with your father Sakura. And I'm sorry if this offended you but I needed a good laugh." The said couple just stared at the boy as he gathered his composure. "Anyways how have you guys been? Is stalker man still after Hikari? And what about the Akira and Tadashi, or Megumi, what have they been up to?"

"Woo..woo calm down Finn" Jun said chuckling at the sight of the very energetic prince. "Everyone is fine. But what about you what are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining or anything." The Prince just smiled as Jun spoke wondering if either he had good or bad luck today. Since this is his second encounter today with a friend or member of the SA. "Hey Finn." A sweet voice asked as it brought the prince back into reality. "Huh?" "You weren't paying attentions were you? Sakura pouted. "Sorry." Finn said. "'What did you ask?" "Why did you ask my father about dreams that for tell death?" "Oh that." He replied sheepishly. "Its nothing really." He lied hoping that they would buy it. But luck was not on his side this time.

"Come on Finn." Sakura said as she looked at the prince with curious eyes. Sighing in defeat she replied. "Fine then you don't have to tell us if you don't want to but if you must know; usually when one dreams about a love ones wedding it can for tell the death of a love one or someone really close. But that is not the case all the time, you know. Sometime when one dreams about a wedding it is the dream of a new phase in that persons life with their partner." "Sakura really seems to be into this kind of thing, huh Jun." Fin quietly said as both boys watch the said girl ranting on, claiming that dreams were key to ones soul and so forth. "I guess so." Jun whispered as if he didn't want Sakura to hear him. "But she's really cute when she rants." Finn just laughed as he nodded his head in agreement. It was nice to have some friends to talk to even if they would tell, Ryuu that he is here.

It was a loud ringing that stopped their conversation. "Hello." Finn answered as his one lively face turned pale. "What? No. I understand. Are you sure you don't want me their? I can… Okay. But? Right. Bye." The couple just watch as Finn placed his cell back in his pocket. "Sorry about that guys." Finn said as he hid his pain voice with a soft smile. "Looks like I have to cut this evening short." Finn smiled as he stood up. "It was nice to see you guys again. Take care." He left leaving behind a confused and worried couple.

**End of Flashback**

/-/

"I hope that everything is okay. "Jun whispered as he watch Sakura's car drive off. "Finn what are you hiding? And why do I feel like something bad is going to happen." He unconsciously unlocked his front door when he heard voices coming for the other side. Megumi has company? He opened the door to find Ryuu and Megumi watching dramas. "Jun. Welcome home." Ryuu greeted as Megumi sat on the couch smiling and waving back at him. "Its good to be home." Jun stated as he walked inside forgetting about his previous thoughts.

/-/

**With Finn**

Please tell me that this is a dream. I thought as I held on to my phone for dear life. Remembering the conversation that took place minutes ago.

"Hello." I said as I heard the panic voice of my mothers maid erupted on the other line. "Finn. Your mother, the queen she is not doing well." "What?" I said disbelieving I was about to say something when I heard soft cry. Mother I thought as the maid continued. "Your mother is not doing well, young prince." NO. The words slipped out of my mouth as she continued her tell. "She is having some sort of complication… and." She was cut off as my mother's sweet angelic voice took over. "Finn. Sweetie. Everything is fine. Okay. Nothing is wrong understood." She sounded in pain. Mother. "I understand." I said way to calmly for my liking. "Everything is good here so don't worry. Sorry about that. You know how maids are?" my mother laughed. But I was not convinced. "Are you sure you don't want me their. I can leave…" I started but was interrupted by my mom. " No. Is okay. Finn." She was trying to sound brave. Mother. "Okay. But." "No buts mister. You are a prince and you must look for your fiancee. Make sure she is a keeper, son. Okay." I smiled as she said this. "Right." "Goodbye my prince." She hung up as I said my farewells.

Complications. Are my dreams warnings? I sighed as I fell onto my bed. Looking at the ceiling. "Why won't this feeling go away?" I asked on one. "Mother. Are you okay? What's wrong? Why won't you answer me?" I let a frustrated growl escape my lips as the cell phone in my hand stared to vibrate.

"Hello?" I asked.

/-/

**Sorry for the long wait. For those that have reviewed thank you. Yes I know I made up the name of Finn's country, sorry about that. If you know its real name please pm. and I will change it but for now Fanelia will be the Kingdom name. Note the disclaimer will be posted on my profile page. **

**Next time: **

**So this is the road a prince must take. I am fully aware of the consequences and have no intention of back off now. I turned around and smile at him. For I am Finn Coupe Schuzette the first Prince of Fanelia.**


End file.
